


Trapped

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Parker Being Parker, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot really wants to get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Eliot moved, carefully, quietly.

Hardison noticed anyway and clung tighter to Eliot. “Man, it’s like 4 in the morning,” Hardison groaned.

“Exactly. I got things to do,” Eliot whispered.

 “What’s going on?” Parker said sleepily.

“Eliot wants to get out of bed.”

Parker shifted, then rolled over so she was lying on top of Eliot. There was no way for him to dodge unless he knocked Hardison off the bed (which actually wasn’t a bad idea).

“Parker!” Eliot hissed. “I need to work out, weed the garden, then—”

“Shhh! I’m sleeping!”

“I hate you both,” Eliot grumbled.

Hardison just snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks for the Trapped Challenge prompt.


End file.
